Of boxes and boys
by MissFrizzle
Summary: our favorite boys are back! sirius, james, and remus try to figure out what muggles use simple, everyday items for.  humour, set in the marauders time, better than it sounds. rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is just something I've been juggling around in my head for a while. I'll update soon. This story is about how the marauders (minus Pettigrew) are trying to figure out what basic muggle items, are for. This is the prologue**.

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters, settings, or ideas do not belong to me. Don't sue me! **

It was a cold, rainy day at Hogwarts. This was to be expected, since it was spring, and rain was quite common. Sirius Black and James Potter were inside the Gryffindor common room, having their normal conversations (most of which consisted of James's chances with a certain Lily Evens.) while discussing tactics James could use to get a date with Miss Evens, Remus Lupin strode into the room carrying a box entitled "muggle inventions". He walked over to where his friends were sitting and gently set the box down on the table. Oblivious to the boy's odd stares, he took out a quill and some parchment to get started on his potions homework.

"Moony, " James said in a suspicious tone "why do you have a box of muggle stuff?" Remus failed to reply, but he finally gave in after a series of pokes and prods.

"Alright, alright! What!" he shouted, looking very annoyed. He received angry stares from both the boys.

"Why do you have a box of muggle stuff?" James repeated, whilst pointing to the object in question. Remus gave a little smile and opened the box.

"Well my friends, I believe we have some investigating to do. My homework for muggle studies is to figure out what each one of these items is. Whoever finishes first gets no homework for a week. Let the games begin"

next chapter will be up soon, if I get any reviews, ill take suggestions for what items they should guess at. Enjoy!


	2. let there be light!

CHAPTER 1: let there be light!

_ "Well my friends, I believe we have some investigating to do. My homework for muggle studies is to figure out what each one of these items is. Whoever finishes first gets no homework for a week. Let the games begin" _

Remus's triumphant smile soon faded as he realized his friends had no idea what he was talking about. He chuckled and reached into the little box, pulling out a small plastic tube. His face soon took on the same confusion as the boys.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Sirius exclaimed, snatching the tube from Remus's hand. He fingered it curiously, and found there was a little wheel on top. "How strange…moony! What does it do?" he asked, whilst carelessly spinning the wheel. Suddenly the tube burst into a quick flame, burning Sirius's hand. He quickly dropped it, and started howling in pain.

The resulting laughter from the entire common room angered Sirius so much, he decided to turn the attention toward someone else.

"Alright, it's _soooo_ funny," Sirius began sarcastically. "Well, it's a fire maker than; a weapon. It's obviously one of those stupid muggle inventions. A, what was it called, a goon or a…gum? Right Moony…"

"I er… I don't know, I guess, but I was thinking it was more like a light source, uh, for when muggles can't see or something. Like a when we use _lumos_!" Remus began excitedly. During this whole exchange, James had picked up the small object to examine it. He quietly spoke up silencing the other two boys ongoing bickering.

"I think it's a melter" this remark earned strange stares from everyone in earshot.

"A what?" Sirius and Remus said almost simultaneously. James took a deep breath as if he was about to start telling a long and dramatic story.

" A melter," he repeated, "my cousin, the one who went to America, said that some muggles melt things for living. I bet this is what they use, but it would take a bloody long time. I mean, sure they might…" James continues his ramblings for quite a while, until Remus stopped him. The boys could not agree on exactly what the object in question was, but they proceeded to come up with crazy definitions for the small plastic tube.

Finally, after James and Sirius came very close to setting the common room on fire, Remus decided to leave the fire-maker for some other day, besides, they'll have some more fun with some other wacky object tomorrow.

"Crazy muggles" he chuckled.

_**Hope you liked this chapter! I bet you can easily guess what the object is, but give me a break! It's the first chapter. Next one will be up soon, and I painfully regret the fact this one is so short, unless my eyes are wacked out and I'm looking at everything wrong! I'll write again soon.**_


	3. tiny little metal things of death

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. But the chapter is here! Oh by the way, last chapters item was a lighter. Nobody got it… but I've decided something. Whoever correctly guesses the item of the chapter, will get a review on one of their stories. It's not good, but I don't normally review so…oh! One more thing, my attempt to make this story sound British is an epic fail. Next chapter will be started immediately due to a sudden burst of inspiration. note started, not finished immediately, started.**

**Chapter 2: tiny little metal things of death (A/N bad title I know)**

Remus Lupin walked into the Gryffindor common roomhoping to find a nice quiet spot by the fire to read for his history of magic paper. He wasn't expecting to find his two best mates wrestling on the floor, much to the delight of a group of girls giggling like a pack of hyenas.

" Padfoot! Prongs! What the bloody hell are you doing?" he exclaimed as he rushed to break the two up. His attempt didn't do much good, for the boys quickly went right back to fighting.

"Oy! Stop it!" he shouted, finally achieving his goal of tearing Sirius and James apart. He then got a good look at the two. James had a comical look on his face, like he was trying to hold back laughter, and was holding a big metal (or was it plastic?) contraption. Sirius on the other hand was clutching his right arm to his chest. Remus looked between the two; clearly confused.

"What happened?"

OOO

"… And then Padfoot took the metal thing out of your muggle box. He wouldn't let me look at it so I clicked it, did I say it was clickable? Anyway, it put a little wire into his finger. You should have seen him! He cried like a little girl!" James finished his recount of what caused their fighting by bursting into a fit of laughter. This caused Sirius to lunge after James a second time, only to be held back by Remus.

"Why…does everything…always hurt me!' Sirius managed to grunt out

Remus laughed and snatched the complicated contraption carefully avoiding the inside so as not to fall to the same fate as Sirius had. **(A/N can someone tell me if that sentence is grammatically correct. I'm really worried!)**

Sirius was the first to speak his decision about the strange object. James then started teasing him, the conversation going something like this:

"I think it's a weapon" Sirius began

" You think everything's a weapon Padfoot! That's what you said about the fire maker…you're obviously a very violent person" James chimed in, a smug expression settling on his face.

"Me, violent?" Sirius scoffed, "you know who's violent? That bloody excuse of a teacher! Giving a box of weapons, to _us_ of all people, that woman has a screw loose!" This little outburst caused a series of reactions in the little group, with James staring at Sirius as if he were a ghost, and Remus chuckling at the tiny inkling of responsibility in Sirius's voice.

"Here, let me see it" Remus said while he held out his hand to James. The thing was surprisingly heavy, and Remus spent a good amount of time just staring at it. Finally he lifted the top of it off and surprising his two friends by the simple gesture. All the boys crowded around the object, straining to see what was inside. The thing was filled with little metal wires exactly like the one previously stuck in Sirius's finger.

"Well, that's interesting." Remus, always the calm one, said. He lifted one of the metal wires out of the case, but ended up taking a whole stick of them.

"Huh, would you look at that! They stick together!" Remus said happily as he examined the small object.

Sirius just stared at the object.

James blinked

"That's weird"

**A/N is it longer than usual. I hope so. Btw, one thing I really like in reviews is corrections such as " you need to capitalize this" or " that was the worst grammar I've ever seen go to school you crazy numpty!" **

**Yes. It's true. I accept flames. I happen to sort of like them but only on my stories. See, most people get sad, but I use them as motivation. If someone calls my story the worst they've ever read, then I make it better. So feel free. I'm not **_**telling **_**you to insult me like an ugly baboon, but that's just me. Next chapter will include lily. It will be up as soon as possible. **

**I love all of your reviews! Yay!**


End file.
